Love, Take Me Over
by ChrystalK114
Summary: Chrystal is now 17, and she's got a crush! Before long, (as in five years later) it turns into more than 'just a crush'. Will Chris be able to let his 'little girl' go? WARNING: Song fic!


**_Yay! It's February! Okay, I just realized that my writing in 'In Love' was, like, REALLY rushed, and...um...terrible, so I decided to delete the old one, and redo it! Plus, I've listened to 'Love, take me over', the song featured in this fic, and Valentine's Day is today! So, why not write some romance?! ~ChK_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild Kratts, or the song 'Love, Take Me Over', (which I apparently can't use in this stupid fic, so now I'm gonna have to rename the fic, and take out the song that inspired me to write the dumb thing! Maybe I should just quit and write books for toddlers... :P) I do own Chrystal, Bullet, Chatterbox, and Matthew!**_

* * *

Seventeen year old Chrystal came in to the Main Control Room. She had on a lght bluish-green long sleeve shirt, and a pair of light blue jeans. "Hey, Dad! We've got a creature mission to go on!" She said, "Alright. Go get in the Creterra." Chris said, as he grabbed his CPS.

Chrystal was already waiting in the car, with her CPS on. "Ready?" Chris asked, "Yup!" Chrystal said, as she buckled up, "To the creature rescue!" Chris yelled as he started up the Creterra VX, and drove off.

* * *

"Great! Mom's got a boa constrictor cornered!" Chrystal said, "Well, she's not going to get away with it!" Chris said, winking at his daughter,

"Come here, you snake-skin belt!" Donita yelled,

"Hang a right, Dad! I'll jump out!" Chrystal said.

She slipped a coil of rope over her shoulder, and put a pink disc in her power suit button, "Activate!" She yelled. As she jumped out of the Creterra, she touched the snake.

Chrystal slithered over, and coiled around both villans, not squeezing too hard, but just hard enough to keep them still.

Then, a young man, about Chrystal's age walked up, he had dark, shaggy brown hair, and deep, ocean blue eyes.

"Tie 'em up!" Chrystal said, to him, tossing him the rope.

The young man froze, and stared at Chrystal with a 'deer in the headlights' look.

"Well, go on!" Chrystal said,

The young man tied both of them up, as Chrystal had told him. Seeing that the villains were restrained, Chrystal deactivated.

"H-how'd you do that?" The boy asked, in wonder,

"I'm not really a snake, silly!" Chrystal said,

"Who are you?" The boy asked,

"Chrystal, Chrystal Kratt." Chrystal said,

"Oh, I'm Matthew Clark." The boy said,

Chris drove up in the Creterra VX. "Wow. Nice work, Chrystal!" Chris complemented the young Kratt,

Chrystal nodded, "And nice drivin' back there!"

"Um. And who is that?" Chris asked, suspiciously as he eyed Matthew.

"Oh, this is Matthew. He helped me with the creature rescue." Chrystal said,

Matthew waved,

"Matthew, this is my dad, Chris." Chrystal said,

"Hey, Matthew. Ya wanna see the Tortuga HQ?" Chrystal asked,

"The what?"

"My home, silly!" Chrystal explained,

"Yeah! I mean...sure." Matt answered,

Chrystal giggled, "You wanna sit by me?" she asked,

Matt nodded, eagerly.

Chris shot a piercing glare at him. To Matt, it felt like he was staring straight into the back of his skull.

Chrystal hopped in the back seat, Matt sat beside her and Chris drove off. He turned on the radio, trying to ease the awkward situation.

Matt immediately recognized the song, and began singing right along with the radio.

By the time the song had ended, Chrystal and Matt were side-by-side, and...HOLDING HANDS! Chris looked in his rear-view mirror, and saw this. Then, he unexpectedly swerved the Creterra VX, making Chrystal slide away from Matt. "Dad!" Chrystal snapped, "What? Did I interrupt something?" Chris asked innocently, "No...what are you doing?" Chrystal asked. Thinking quickly, Chris came up with a pretty good excuse. "Um...squirrel in the road." Chris said, as he continued to drive.

"Dad, we're in Africa." Chrystal said,

"Um...then...honey badger in the road." Chris said,

* * *

Chris drove into the garage of the Tortuga HQ.

"Whoa. You_ live_ here?!" Matt asked,

"Yup! It's not much...but it's home." Chrystal said, shrugging.

"Not much?! This is amazing!" Matt said,

"Chris? Chrystal? _Son ustedes dos ya espalda?_ Oh, hello." Aviva said, looking at Matt.

"Oh, Mom. This is Matt. He helped with the creature rescue!" Chrystal said,

"Chris is that true?" Aviva asked, looking at her husband.

"Yup. He's a real hero..." Chris said, sarcastically.

Chrystal put on a fake smile and looked at Matt.

"He's just mad because you helped. Not that helping is a bad thing it's...your...he's...heh...never mind." Chrystal said,

Matt grinned at her.

"So...Matt...are you new in Africa?" Aviva asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. I'm here to research the behavior of lions." Matt said,

"So, you're a Biologist?" Aviva asked,

"Yeah. I've always had a thing for animals." Matt said,

"Me too." Chrystal said, smiling up at Matt.

Aviva grinned. "So, Matt. Why don't you stay for a while? We're not planning on leaving Africa for another couple of months..."

"Um...no...no thanks...I-I really don't...my campsite's fine...I really can't stay." Matt stuttered,

"Oh, sure you can! There's plenty of room!" Aviva insisted,

"Aviva, the kid doesn't want to stay, so let him go! We'll never see him again!" Chris said,

"Oh, he wants to stay! C'mon, Matt! I insist!" Aviva said,

"O-Okay..." Matt said,

"C'mon, Matt! I'll show you my room." Chrystal said. she took Matt by the hand and led him away.

"Why did you do that?" Chris asked,

"Oh, Chris! He seems like a nice kid!" Aviva said,

"Yeah..._nice_..." Chris said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

"Alright...this is my room. Again, it's not much..." Chrystal said.

Matt looked around Chrystal's room.

In the middle of the room, there was a light greenish-blue rug. On the wall directly across from the door, there was a window. To the right of the window, there was a bookshelf, over-flowing with books! The middle shelf of the bookshelf was covered with geodes, amethysts, ambers, feathers and snake skins. There was also a fish bowl with a Beta fish swimming in it.

On the left side of the room, there was a bluish-green hammock hanging from the ceiling. Under it was a basketball. The walls were covered in sketches of animals and people.

On the right side of the room, there was a green dresser, covered with drawings and papers, with a mirror attached to it. It also had a small bird perch on it. Next to it, there was a guitar, leaning against the wall.

"So...what do you think?" Chrystal asked,

"I think you like to read!" Matt said.

He walked over to the bookshelf, scanning the books.

_"The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, The Time Machine, War of the Worlds, The Invisible Man, Frankenstein, Journey to the Center of the Earth..." _Matt read "Wow...a girl who likes Sci-fi." he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Is that weird?" Chrystal asked,

"No...not really." Matt said.

He continued scanning the shelf. "Hello...what do we have here?" Matt asked, taking three books off the shelf.

_"The Caves of Steel,_ _The Naked Sun_, _The Robots of Dawn?!" _Matt asked.

"Yeah! I love the Robot series!" Chrystal said, taking one book from his hand. She flipped through the pages, smiling as she did.

"_You_ like the Robot series?" Matt asked,

"Did I say _like_? No. Did I say_ love_? YES!" Chrystal said, as she happily hugged the book.

Matt nodded.

"Watch out! Comin' through! Comin' in for a crash landing!" a beige-chested bird came flying into the room and perched himself on Chrystal's shoulder.

"So, did you beat the bad guys?! What happened?! Tell me, tell me, tell me! Tell me, Chrissie, tell me!" The bird chirped excitedly.

"Are you sure you wanna know?" Chrystal asked, teasingly.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Chatterbox yelled.

"I busted 'em up!" Chrystal said. She fist-bumped the bird and he fist-bumped her back with his tiny claw.

The bird seemed to know that routine by heart.

"Oh, Matt, this is Chatterbox."

"Hi!" Chatterbox said.

"You're a Quaker Parrot, aren't you?" Matt asked.

"Yes. And you're a human." Chatterbox leaned towards Chrystal's ear, "Does he always start a converstaion with someone by asking what species they are?"

Chrystal giggled, and Matt rolled his eyes at the bird.

* * *

**_Ooh! Crush is slowly developing! READ AND REVIEW OR SUFFER! (Kidding!)_**


End file.
